Shooting Stars
by poorasdirt
Summary: One shots from my other stories, you don't really have to read my other stories to undederstand what's going on I don't think, anyway read them if you want.
1. Hunting

**poorasdirt**: Well I know I haven't got the next story up but I'm working on it. The first chapter should be up either near the end of this week or the next week. It will be a bit slow going because I think it's going to have a few longer chapters and I only know half of what the story line is already. Awe well I know where I want to go with it. Anyway this is an idea that popped up in my head as I was in a car driving across Iowa. I know I can't put it anywhere so when that happens I'll just put them up in this one shot section. Anyway enough of me, I have a story to write.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I still think both of you are insane. Fishing is fine, relaxing even but this is a disaster in the making." Bella said as she apprehensively eyed the shotgun she was holding.

"Awe, come on Bella, where is your sense of adventure?" Harry asked with a grin.

"At home sleeping, where I should be." Bella answered sarcastically.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Bella. You won't even have to fire a shot if you don't want to." Charlie reasoned with a slight smile. "Besides Harry and I haven't gone hunting since we were in High School. I sort of miss it, especially since Sue won't let Seth near any type of firearm."

"So I'm acting as a Seth stand in? I really feel the love dad." Bella responded her voice still dripping in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. She had been complaining ever since she found out she would be spending one of her last three day weekends hunting and camping in the woods with Harry and her father. She had hoped they'd be dragging Billy, Jacob, and Seth out with them, she was horribly disappointed. Jacob had something come up, Seth was visiting his cousins out of state, and Billy had just laughed and wished her luck. "Damn traitors." She muttered under her breath.

"Come on Paper Cut get on your vest and let's go. I don't want to hear anymore complaining from you." Harry commanded cheerfully. Bella sighed as she almost violently wrestled on her bright orange hunting vest.

"How am I supposed to hunt when I haven't actually fired a round before?" Bella asked as she finally got her vest on.

"Just do what Harry and I showed you yesterday and you should be fine." Charlie said with a smile. "And besides you should gain this experience anyway, you don't know when it might come in handy."

"Whatever you say, oh wise men." Bella said dryly with a mocking bow.

A few hours later she was mentally cursing everything under the sun and then some as she fell into the stance her dad showed her. There only a few meters in front of her was their quarry, and unfortunately she was the only one with a clear shot. While she didn't really want to hurt the large buck she knew this would be her one shot at this, literally. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Bella took aim. Once she was confident she shut her eyes and pulled the trigger. She let out a surprised yell when she was tossed backwards from the recoil. When she landed she heard a second shot from her left as she lay sprawled out in the bush she had been standing in front of. Taking a few seconds to groan in pain she opened her eyes to blink up at the sky. A few blinks later, Charlie's face came into view.

"You okay?" He asked in slight concern.

"I think so, did I hit it?" She asked getting up.

"You hit it in the back leg. Harry got the kill shot. We're going to have to work on your aim." Charlie said happy to see she wasn't critically hurt. His comment only got a groan form his daughter though.

A few days later when school was back in session Angela gasped at the sight of her friend. Bella looked like she only had a few hours of sleep. The brunette's hair was a mess, her clothes horribly rumpled, and she had bags under her eyes. However that was nothing compared to the many red splotches covering Bella's skin and the angry large purple bruise Angela could spot on her shoulder.

"My god Bella, what happened?" Angela asked in concern making Bella wince.

"My dad took me hunting with his friend." Bella said only to sigh at the raised eyebrow her friend was giving her. "When I fired the shotgun they gave me, the recoil threw me back into a large patch of poison ivy. The only thing seriously hurt was my ego, so don't worry. Let's go in before we're late for class." Bella said heading towards the school and ending the discussion before it went any further.

Despite her predicament, as she walked towards her locker she couldn't help but smile slightly. She had to admit she did learn a lot on her hunting trip from hell. Harry was a great teacher and showed her the art of tracking. Her dad on the other hand knew a lot about firearms, but that didn't surprise her much since he was a cop and an ex-soldier. She was actually looking forward to going hunting with them again that weekend. She only hoped next time she will manage to avoid the poison ivy.

* * *

She took a dive into some poison ivy, ouch. Anyway poor Bella having to stand in for Seth, hope those two made it up to her. Yea, tell me what you think and don't worry I haven't forgoten about my other story.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Energy

**poorasdirt**: Yes I'm working on the second chapter of Hyper Nova but this wouldn't leave me alone. So I got it down and out of my system so I can continue on. Anyway, yea, for some reason it wouldn't surprise me if this did happen. It's set some time after they picked up Grant, not very long afterwards but still somewhere in that time frame.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

There were really some days that Bella wished she could strangle her best friend Madison. Like the times when the blonde had coffee and was bouncing off the walls, literally. There were also the time when the blonde got drunk, those were just plain scary. Then there were the times she had too much candy, Bella couldn't decide if that was worse than the drunken incidents. Finally and lastly, the times Madison drank energy drinks, oh how Bella wished her friend couldn't liquefy her form.

At the moment it was one of those times actually. Madison had somehow gotten her hands on a case of Red Bull. Of course the blonde couldn't settle with one can, no, she had to drink every can. When Bella first found all the empty cans she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. The kind of feeling nearly all members of the human race get when they realize something bad is about to happen, _that_ feeling. Once that feeling wore off however, the intense feeling of wanting to murder someone settled in. That was where Bella was right at the moment.

She was currently standing in the middle of a park clutching a Frisbee and gritting her teeth. It was the middle of the night, a full moon was hanging over head, and the young boy they took in was curled up on a bench sleeping with her jacket covering him. All Bella wanted was to go to a hotel, book a room, and go to bed. That wasn't going to happen due to one small problem, the silver doggish wolf creature currently balancing on its hind legs begging her to throw the plastic disk.

"This is the last time I'm going to throw this. I mean it Mad. We've been here all fucking day, literally!" Bella growled getting a happy bark and ecstatic tail wag in response. Sighing and forcing her anger under control, Bella once again threw the Frisbee. She watched the flying disk take off. It sailed through the air gracefully and drifted past some trees. Finding them to be sufficient cover, Bella huffed and stalked off. She lifted the little six-year-old boy and started for the truck.

Looking down she noticed he was still asleep and looked quite adorable with his curly black hair framing his small face. Grant…she had to remember he liked to be called Grant. Without further ado she started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. She was halfway to the nearest hotel when she saw in the review mirror a large silver wolf like dog chasing the truck with a Frisbee in its mouth. Smirking to herself she figured this was one way to walk a dog. That was extremely true when the dog was a silver shape shifting mutant that had one too many energy drinks in her system.

"Kid, do me a favor. Never ask me for a dog. We have our hands full with the one we do have." She muttered softly to the sleeping child that barely even fidgeted at her request. Now all she needed was that nice warm shower and comfy bed she knew she could find at a hotel. Bella only wished all of her days were this simple, she would have a lot less to stress over.

* * *

YAY! Now that's out of the way I can focus on other things.

REVIEW! if you want


	3. Meditation

**poorasdirt**: Yea, I wrote this to help motivate me to start writing another chapter in Hyper Nova. It sort of just popped up and it might seem a bit confusing but I like it. It's really raw, I didn't even really read through it again before posting it. Ah well, I don't own anything mention, well except for Ray but yea. I don't even know when this happens just another one of those little blurbs with no real point.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Looking around the beautiful meadow warm brown eyes took in one of the few places she found peace. The soft wind blew at her brown locks and she took a minute to take a deep breath of fresh wild flowers. She closed her eyes for a minute enjoying the peace before opening them once more. That's when she saw the sunlight catch something sparkling in the middle of the meadow. Inching closer she realized that it was the form of her boyfriends Edward Cullen. She was surprised to see him there, in the sunlight, and seemingly asleep. A happy smile graced her lips as she took in the scene before she remembered that Edward didn't need to sleep.

Her brown eyes widened as she took in the dark liquid staining the flowers around his pale body. Rushing over she got a closer look at her vampiric lover. There in the middle of his black silk covered chest was a large hole going straight through his body. She also noticed that his jaw was at an odd angle like it had been smashed. There were also cracks and deep scratches along his pale skin. It looked like he was attacked and beaten into submission by a powerful savage animal.

"Edward!" She gasped as she fell to her knees and reached out to her love. She had to fight back the tears as a soft sob escaped her lips.

The sound of a sharp bark like laugh made her look up. Her warm brown eyes clashed with the sharp gold eyes of a coyote across the meadow from her. Fear welled up in her chest as the sleek beautiful yet deceptively deadly animal started towards her in a smooth slow gait. Awe soon followed the fear as her brown eyes watched the coyote start to transform before her vary eyes. Suddenly it wasn't an animal walking towards her, but a strong confident young woman with long wild brown hair and sharp gold eyes. The woman looked so much like her but so different at the same time. She didn't have this woman's smooth sensual swagger or confident dominating presence. She also doubted she would ever wear so much leather.

The woman grinned showing off delicate fangs, as she made her way over to her and Edward's still form. In a single smooth move the woman suddenly was kneeling on the other side of the vampire still staring her in the eyes. "Hello little one."

"W-Who are you?" She had to ask nearly cringing at her own stutter.

"Well Bella, I'm you, in a way I suppose." The woman said with a mysterious grin.

"Me? But, I…" Bella trailed off looking over the woman once more. She really wished she could fight down the flush that appeared on her cheeks as she took in the way the woman was dressed. It didn't help that even the woman's laugh had a sensual ring to it in a dark husky sort of way.

"Don't be so negative my little submissive. Think of me as your inner strength, what you have the potential to be." The woman said with a grin.

"I could be like you?" Bella asked in surprise feeling a little intimidated by the sharp cool gold eyes staring at her. Even though they were eye-level with each other she still felt as if she was being stared down.

"Of course, you can be anything you want." The woman said sounding slightly bemused and sarcastic. "The problem is you are being foolish."

"I am not! How am I being foolish?" Bella snapped feeling some irritation at the accusation from the woman before her.

"You're rather intelligent yet you are forgetting something important." The woman said with a smirk.

"Oh and what is that?" Bella nearly snapped glaring at the mysterious woman.

"It's simple really; you're forgetting he can hurt you." The woman said motioning down to the vampire lying severally injured between them. "And I don't mean physically."

"Edward would never hurt me, he loves me." Bella said confidently not believing the accusation this woman was telling her.

"Are you so sure? Are you sure he hasn't gotten close to you just for his own selfish reasons? Can you say without a doubt he would never do something to hurt you intentionally or not?" The woman challenged making Bella glare at her.

"I don't care what you are or who you are, but I know in my heart Edward would never hurt me." Bella said with a strong conviction making the woman smile.

"If that's what you believe so be it." The woman conceded making Bella smile.

Suddenly warm strong lips were pressed against hers making Bella gasp. A firm hand snaked its way into her hair and to the back of her head holding her there. Warm brown eyes widened as Bella sat there in shock from the woman's actions. Before she could figure out how to respond, the woman pulled away.

"Be careful with your heart child, it can lead you astray if you follow it blindly." The woman said before smirking one last time.

Gold eyes watched from the shadows as the young woman shot up out of bed and looked around. Those eyes gleamed in amusement as they watched the woman relax finding herself in her own bed. A glanced at the calendar showed that it was only a week before the girl in the bed would be eighteen. Those gold eyes took the panting form of the shaken young woman once more before fading from sight.

"Bella!" Ray called once more making gold eyes snap open.

"Sorry Ray, I must have dozed off. Something I can help you with?" Bella asked looking at her green haired friend.

"Oh! No, Dolph wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if we all go out to eat. Apparently he's tired of cooking for once and none of the others either wants to or is allowed near the stove." Ray said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't mind. Do you guys already have a place in mind?" Bella asked stretching from her sitting position on her bed and standing up.

"Olive Garden won the votes." Ray said with a warm smile.

"I take it that one was your choice." Bella said with a snort.

"It was." Ray answered unashamed. "So what were you doing?"

"Meditating, funny thing was I think I had a dream while doing it." Bella said with a confused frown.

"Well there is some mystical research that states meditation can in fact help you go places outside of your body. Kind of like an out of body experience or some research goes so far as saying it helps in astral projection." Ray explained to Bella as the two women made their way towards the front door.

"Huh, or I simply dozed off." Bella said with a shrug. "Either way, it was refreshing."

"And that's all that counts." Ray said with a warm smile.

Turning to other matters, Bella only idly wondered about the younger version of herself she had seen. She couldn't help but wonder if she really did have an out of body experience and was there. Did she just accidently send a version of herself in some other time line or world off onto the path she had taken? She really hoped not, one mutant Bella living her life on the thin edge of the blade called revenge was enough.

* * *

YAY! It has served its purpose, I have insperation to continue writing my other story. All in all I think this has potential in some way, eh I'll explore it a bit later if I feel like it and have the time. Anyway time to go back to my other story. Hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW! if you want


End file.
